Problem: $\dfrac{6}{8} - \dfrac{5}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{6 \times 3}{8 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{5 \times 2}{12 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{18}{24}} - {\dfrac{10}{24}} $ $ = \dfrac{{18} - {10}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{8}{24}$